


the reason

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) belinda arimbi





	the reason

**Author's Note:**

> (c) belinda arimbi

> and then you said you **love** me
> 
> in a way that I _don't_ understand
> 
>   
>   
>  _"why", I ask you, "why **me** "_
> 
>   
>    
>  "because you", you said, "are **y o u** "
> 
>   
>   
>  but that was not enough
> 
> it is never enough
> 
>  
> 
> you can't say that **who I am**
> 
> is the reason you _love_ me
> 
>   
>  because that is the **s a m e** reason
> 
> of people
> 
>   
>  who **leaving** me

 

–b, 20/07/17 19:58 pm


End file.
